The girl they call Manny
by mannyfan
Summary: the end is near or maybe it's here just read
1. Default Chapter

The girl they call Manny  
  
Summary: Manny is in a play with craig about a young girl struggling with life always smiling on the outside and always dieing on the inside but this is far from manny's life or is it.This is after Tears are not enough.  
  
Manny walked in to school after her second to last class laughing and gigling with emma ofcourse about the news her in a play with craig it was great not cause she had a kiss scence with craig or the fact that she would somewhat get close to craig she was over that (sorta)but because she Manuella Santos would get her chance to shine manny the star that was a dream come true.  
  
Manny:Can you believe emma i'm going to star of the play  
  
Emma:i know you told like a billion times i'm really happy for you  
  
Manny:yea uh.... so my parents are aganist ofcourse but i don't care i'm going to finally be the star.  
  
Emma:uh ...yeah  
  
Then craig and sean walk up behind manny and emma  
  
Craig:hey emma, hey manny  
  
Sean: yea hey  
  
Emma:hey sean(giving him a kiss)hey craig  
  
Manny:uh yeah hey craig(manny said with a sad look)hi sean with a happier look  
  
Craig:manny are you still upset about me and ashley going out  
  
Manny:No!!! i'm just upset that everytime that you see you ask that question i told you yesterday and the day before and the day before that and the days go on that i'm fine with it ok so just relax.Manny had to convince craig and herself that she was ok with it.  
  
Craig:ok so see you at my place around 2:50  
  
Manny:ok  
  
Emma:you really are ok with it.  
  
Manny: Yeah emma fine  
  
The bell rings  
  
Manny: great we're about (looking at her watch)oh my god 15 mintues late.  
  
Emma:REALLY LET'S GO!!!!!(she said grabbing her arm and running into Mr.armstrong class.  
  
Manny:sorry we're late we uh....trying to think of a lie  
  
Mr.armstrong : yeah just have a seat  
  
Manny:looks at the window and sees craig standing she is so upset she just gives him a nasty look and rolls her eyes. 


	2. The story had become manny

Chapter 2 NO control  
  
Why did i do that to craig he only wanted to talk to me manny thought as the bell rung,me and emma was the one talking all day it's me and emma problem not his.  
  
Just then craig came behind manny  
  
Craig:sorry for making you late  
  
Manny:it's ok me and emma we're the ones talking forever  
  
Craig:ok let's go over to my place and rehearse  
  
Manny:ok let's go (manny and emma and craig walked down the street)  
  
Suddenly a young boy poped out he looked like he was from manny's background.  
  
Boy:hello Manuella how are you?  
  
Manny:what are you doing here i told you to leave me alone  
  
Boy:but i love  
  
Manny:you don't love me you hurt me now leave me alone forever ok i hate you just go.  
  
Craig:Who was that and how did he hurt you?  
  
Emma:yea what's going on?  
  
Manny:ok i'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell  
  
Craig&emma:ok  
  
Manny:well my parents are really old fashion and they follow tradition and our heritage only allows our parents to pick out our husbands so he's my parents and i try to tell them that he's bad n news but they won't believe and i want to be a big star when i grow up but they say it's not tradition to be a famous star you have to be a at home wife and this is the worst part that boy his name is bert he......r...raped me ok but my parents will never believe so are you happy now.Sometimes i just fell like killing myself living with parents like mine.  
  
Craig and emma was in shock they couldn't speak they just looked worried the look in manny's eyes we're begging fo help.  
  
Manny gave the one last look and took off she was hurting she didn't know what to do.  
  
Craig:MANNY!!!!!!!!!WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emma:we have to help i don't think that was just an act  
  
Craig:well duh maybe we can help her tomorrow  
  
Emma:ok but as soon as possible  
  
Manny finally got home breathing heavily  
  
Manny:i'm sorry i'm late (breathing lighter every word )  
  
Mr.santos:your not late you we're suppose to be rehearsing the idoitic play.  
  
Manny:it's not an idoitic play but maybe old fashion people like you don't know a good play if it bit you on the butt.  
  
Manny ran upstairs in her room and read the part in the play we're the girl starts cutting herself.Manny looks over to the side of her bed and sees a knife and starts to cut herself manny pulls a towel close to her leg and starts to cry in pain. 


	3. Mannny Who?

Manny who?  
  
Manny stayed up all night reading the play she felt a bound with the girl she had the name manny always dreamed of Elizabeth she felt a bound between her even though she was a fiction charcter manny was becoming elizabeth.  
  
Manny:o no i'm late (manny had cut heeself three more times after the first time she had gotten ready for school and fell back to sleep)Manny had gotten up and grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair and brushed teeth and ran out the house she ran all the way to school.  
  
Emma was going to her locker.  
  
Emma:manny i thought you weren't coming today you missed homeroom and first period.  
  
Manny:yea uh i oversplet.  
  
Emma:Manny are you ok what happened to your arm  
  
Manny mermized some lines from the play  
  
Manny:o i fell o glass yesterday and i tried to pull a piece out and just was a really messy thing.  
  
Emma didn't really buy it but she had remember someone saying that happened so i guess it could happen  
  
Craig came running down the hall and knocked into manny  
  
Craig:o my god sorry manny(helping her up)  
  
Manny:what did you call me?  
  
Craig:Uh....Manny  
  
Manny:uh...about that emma & craig manny isn't around any more it's just elizabeth now.  
  
Emma:but that's your name.  
  
Manny:i know but i really want to become my character (emma and craig were looking at each other werid )(I have to say something manny thought to herself.)You know for the play, you know what =they say to become a great actresses you use become your charcter.  
  
Craig:but she was sucidal maniac  
  
Emma:yeah  
  
Manny:WHAT!!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!you just don't understand her like i do.  
  
Craig:but manny or elizabeth or whatever she's a fiction character  
  
Manny OR Elaizabeth:well maybe someone so inmature wouldn't know the difference yea i heard you and jimmy laughing about our date and comparing me to angie well that manny is gone just think of her as dead(manny runs off)  
  
Emma picks up something it was the script emma eyes followed the paper as the script manny had said the same thing that elizabeth had said was manny really becoming elizabeth.  
  
Craig:what's wrong emma manny didn't mean it.  
  
Emma:yeah but elizabeth did  
  
Craig:what are you talking about?  
  
Emma hands him the script he reads it but doesn't understand how could manny be truning into a made up charcter craig turned the page and reads something horrible elizabeth cuts herself on her wrist craig knew she commeted sucide but he didn't know how she cut her wrist and craig then flashed back to when he had bumped into manny she had cuts on her arm.The craig flashed back to his and manny's first date he tought was it so bad i don't know i mean all these kiss scene with manny i've been felling different like i might like her.Does craig like manny?Will manny kill herself. 


	4. The night before it all ended

The night befor it all ends  
  
Craig had a hard time staying focus in class the rest of school tring to get manny off his mind he was worried that she might do something folish and more important he was worried about losing her did he like her he couldn't think of that right now he had a bigger problem saving manny.  
  
The bell rung,  
  
Ms.Kawn:Ok Craig go find Manny so we can rehearse  
  
Craig:ok ms.Kawn  
  
Craig searched mr.armstrong room and he asked emma but no sign of her then he saw a small figure that looked like manny.  
  
Craig walked over and saw manny cring and had blood that looked like it had just dried up on her arm  
  
Craig:Manny what happened  
  
Manny:uh........(thinking of a lie)oh i just saw a girl in grade 8 decrate her boyfriend locker and he broke up with her and it brung back memories  
  
Craig:oh i was talikng about your arm  
  
Manny didn't know what to say so she went back to the script  
  
Manny:o so you don't care about my emotions huh you just care about me physically  
  
Craig:that's not what i was saying just forget it i just came here to get you ro rehearse for the play  
  
Manny:yeah whatever let's go  
  
Manny and craig started to rehearse the part of the play were elizabeth is in the bathroom and andrew(craig)is to late  
  
Manny on the gym floor craig is holding her for the scene  
  
Craig:Elizabeth what have you done  
  
Manny:sorry but life isn't worth living if you can't be with the one you love even if he doesn't love you back  
  
Craig:but i do love you  
  
Manny:you do  
  
Craig:yes  
  
Manny:Andrew you know what they say it's better to have loved and losted then never to have loved at all  
  
Craig:but i need you  
  
Manny:it's too late for us just go on  
  
Craig:never i will love you forever  
  
Manny:i will love you too  
  
They kiss and elizabeth dies  
  
Ms.kawn:great job your going to do a great job tommorrow go home and get some sleep you have a big day ahead of you  
  
Manny:ok time to head home  
  
Craig:i'll walk you  
  
Manny:sure whatever  
  
Craig and manny walk out the building  
  
Craig:you did a great job i really thought you we're dieing  
  
Manny:yeah i relly thought you really couldn't live without me  
  
Craig:well i can't your my best friend  
  
Manny:that's so woooooooooo  
  
Craig:what's the matter  
  
Manny:nothing i just fell so dizzy  
  
Craig:well are you hungry or tired  
  
Manny:no i'm ok i'll just go upstairs and take an tylenol  
  
Craig:are you sure  
  
Manny:yeah my house is right here  
  
Craig:ok  
  
Craig gave her a real big hug  
  
Manny looked terrible  
  
Manny:bye craig  
  
Craig:bye manny  
  
Manny tried her best to get to her room before he parents said something to upset her but no luck.  
  
Mr.Santos:Manuella you know we don't support you in doing that play  
  
Manny:yeah i know but i'm happy your still coming  
  
Ms.Santos:that's just it we're not coming  
  
Manny:but i'm the star you have to come  
  
Mr.Santos:i'm sorry  
  
Manny:just save it  
  
Manny ran upstairs fall on her be and cried herself sleep she didn't even eat dinner  
  
Manny woke up and looked at her clock and she just slammed it aganist the wall 


	5. Today's the day

Today's the day Manny washed up and got dressed and cracked her door only to her parents arguing a matter of fact they had been arguing a late lately they were saying how stupid her play was and that she was bringing shame to her family name and that she was becoming a liar the things they said went on and on.  
  
Manny walkd over to her bed and got her knife this time she paused and thought about everything the rape,her parents tring to control her life,craig,craig,school,being just emma's sidekick,craig and did i metion craig.Then manny just cut her arm so wide it looked as though if she had cut it any more her arm would fall off manny felt more dizzier than ever manny placed a towel on her arm and layed down. Later she was awaken by a knock on the door.  
  
Ms.Santos:Manuella time to go  
  
Manny:uh..........ok  
  
Manny looked at her arm and saw that the blood had dried up but it looked real nasty.  
  
Manny raced down the downstairs and out the house so her parents wouldn't get a good look at her as manny raced down to school she heard a voice call her.  
  
Craig:MANNY!!!!!!Wait!!!!!!  
  
Manny:o hey i didn't see you  
  
Craig:i know i hardly saw you have you ever thought about going out for track  
  
Manny:hahah(manny laugh was really weak)no not really  
  
Craig:ok just asking  
  
Manny:wooooooooooo  
  
Craig:what's the matter?  
  
Manny:i'm still a little dizzy  
  
Craig:Maybe you should go to the nurse and forget the play  
  
Manny:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!  
  
Craig:ok ok i just was asking i'm just worried ok  
  
Manny:well don't be i'm fine  
  
Craig and Manny jumped up on the degrassi steps  
  
Craig:are you ready Elizabeth  
  
At that moment manny had efficently became elizabeth .  
  
Manny:Yes Andrew  
  
Ms.Kawn:Come on everyone is in the gym waiting  
  
Manny:ok  
  
Manny and craig ran into make-up and wardrobe  
  
Manny and craig started the scene  
  
Elizabeth(Manny):Hello welcome to smithson high i hope you will like it here  
  
Andrew(Craig):I already do  
  
Eliazbeth blushes  
  
The audience starts to talk  
  
Emma: I'm worried about manny she has totally changed  
  
Jt:how many times have i heard that isn't that what woman go through  
  
Toby:she's not talking about that kind of change  
  
Jt:Oh How has she changed  
  
Emma:i don't know she's been really distant and the times that i have talked to her she metioned killing herself in a joke kind of matter  
  
Jt:Well if she was joking then don't worry about it besides manny would never do anything like that  
  
Emma:yea Manny wouldn't but Elizabeth would  
  
JT&Toby looked puzzled  
  
Back on stage  
  
Elizabeth is running through a forest and fall in a row of beautiful roses  
  
Andrew is right behind her  
  
Elizabeth:why do you always smile  
  
Andrew:because i have a wonderful life why are you always sad  
  
Elizabeth:Because i have just the opposite kind of life  
  
Andrew:what do you mean?  
  
Elizabeth:uh.........i have to go  
  
Elizabeth (manny) runs out of the forest  
  
Andrew:but when can i see you again  
  
Elizabeth:if it's meant to be then you'll see me again  
  
Andrew:but.....Elizabeth is already gone  
  
Back to the audience  
  
Terri:Manny is doing a great job she's a natural  
  
Paige:she's ok but hun anyone can do what she is doing  
  
Ashley:Please paige you always have something to say  
  
Paige:well how do you fell about manny and craig kissing at the end of the play  
  
Ashley:Me and craig aren't going out anymore  
  
Paige:why not?  
  
Ashley:he said he didn't like me the way he thought he did.  
  
Paige:So you were dumped  
  
Ashley:Whatever can you just shut up some of us are tring to enjoy the play  
  
Back to the stage  
  
The scence where Elizabeth had already cut herself and a few mintues later andrew came in  
  
Craig held manny in his arms manny actually looked like she was dieing but maybe it was just make-up but manny didn't go through make-up craig tried hard to say his lines and stop thinking of the wrost.  
  
Andrew:No i will always love you  
  
Elizabeth:i will always love you too but you know what they say it's better to have loved and lost then to have not loved at all  
  
Andrew kissed her on the lips but this kiss was different it wasn't just a kiss that elizabeth and andrew shared it was a kiss that manny and craig shared as will and both of them knew it.  
  
When elizabeth finally died andreww just shut her eyes and it was over everyone in the crowd stood up and clapped craig was so happy by the resopnse. Manny was tell in craig arms .  
  
Craig:Manny manny it's over you can get up now  
  
Manny didn't reply  
  
Craig:Manny  
  
Craig shook manny and then realized that she wasn't moving.  
  
Craig:Ms.Kawn!Ms.Kawn! come here manny isn't moving.  
  
The crowd went crazy with questions  
  
BY Emma seat was the script turned to the last page where it had ELIZABETH DIES but emma had never seen that. 


	6. She won't let go

She won't let me go  
  
Manny layed in the hospital bed lifeless while Craig sat by the bed praying that she would wake he couldn't bear the thought of her dieing especially how they left things he desperately wanted to tell her he loved her wait did craig just admit to himself that he loved her.  
  
Craig held Manny's hand with his head down still praying Craig suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder that scared him a little Iy was a puffy eyed Emma  
  
Emma started whispering  
  
Emma:Craig she's going to be ok  
  
Emma didn't believe that herself but if she could make Craig believe then maybe somehow she would believe  
  
Craig:Yeah I know but she just look so helpless  
  
Manny was helpless on the inside and outside Manny had to fight Elizabeth off and she was becoming really weak Manny was now in a Dark black place and she was Dressed in a long white dress and she slowly walked down the hall that became more and more familiar it was her house and then a beautiful dark head hispanic with long flowing hair basically a twin of Manny showed up and tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
Manny spun around  
  
Manny:Who are you?  
  
Girl:Manny i'm the girl you have become i'm Elizabeth  
  
Manny:But....didn't you kill yourself  
  
Elizabeth:Yes but you brought me back  
  
Manny:But how...  
  
Elizabeth:You know how Manny think hard  
  
Elizabeth walked slowly down the hall and Left Manny there trying to figure it out Manny thought hard she didn't know what she was talking about Manny looked up but didn't see Elizabeth  
  
Manny:Elizabeth Come back please please  
  
Manny yelled and yelled but there was no answer Manny decided to keep walking she then was bumped by a girl around her age that seemed to be crying then Manny turned to see her dad chasing her the girl ran into Manny's brother manny went to find out what was going on then she walked into her brother's room only to see him holding a girl and his father raising his hand to hit her Manny realized the girl was her.  
  
Manny ran away only to be by a locker and found herself watching a girl decorating a locker it was her and then Craig appeared she tried to move from where she was watching but she felt glued to the floor then it happened the words hit her like a fresh cut she then ran away crying then Manny was at Craig's house and She had taken Emma's day to babysit angie and Ashley and Craig was making out on her sofa.  
  
Manny wanted so bad to be the one kissing Craig she was hurting so bad.  
  
Manny again changed but now she was in her room crying and she was bringing a knife towards her arm.  
  
Manny couldn't take it  
  
Manny:WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?  
  
Manny contiuned to yell then Elizabeth appeared  
  
Elizabeth:Do you want this to end?  
  
Manny:Yes please just make it go away  
  
Elizabeth:Than just take this and end it  
  
Manny Looked at the huge knife that Elizabeth handed her and raised it and then Manny's life support system went off. 


	7. It's Over

IT'S OVER  
  
Doctors rushed into Manny's room to see what was going on they pushed Craig out of the way who was looking in horror as Manny's body started to go into a seziure.  
  
Back where Manny was She and Elizabeth layed on the floor Blood poured out of Elizabeth stomach Manny slowly and weakly rose to her feet and looked over at Elizabeth touched her stomach and saw all of the blood Manny couldn't believe she had just stabbed her Manny hit the ground hard.  
  
Manny body slowly stopped going into a seziure and the doctors slowly placed the needle that they had once lifted down.  
  
Manny body had stod there and the doctors took one more look at the machine and walked out to talk to her parents craig walked back over to Manny's bed and he lift her hand and held it tight Emma walked to the other side of the bed and held her hand as well a few mintues later Emma felt a little squeeze in her hand she quickly lift her head up to see Manny's eyes opening Craig had falling to sleep still holding her hand tight.  
  
Manny started to move and then she saw emma and started to speak  
  
Manny:Emma I'm....I'm sorry  
  
Emma:Shhhh honey it's ok i'm just glad your ok  
  
Manny:Where's Craig?  
  
Emma didn't speak she just pointed and then started to call his name  
  
Emma:Craig!! Craig!!!  
  
Manny:No don't wake him let him sleep  
  
But it was to late he had already started to open his eyes  
  
Craig felt as though he was a little kid that had just got a huge big of candy.  
  
Manny started to touch his face  
  
Craig:Your ok  
  
Manny:Yeah i'm glad i got two wonderful friends like you  
  
Craig looked into Manny's eyes he didn't want to be her friend he wanted to be more but he couldn't find the words to say it so he stod up and leaned over and kissed her Manny felt butterflies she kissed him back and then questioned him  
  
Manny:Does this mean you like me  
  
Craig:No it means i love you  
  
Manny closed her eyes and re-opened them this time Craig didn't see a little girl in desperate need of help but a girl who had just become whole again a girl that couldn't wait to see the sun raise and that's who manny has become in a blink of an eye.  
  
Manny whispered:It's over now i'm Manny Now 


End file.
